Waves
by AirI'am
Summary: Los Reyes eran como piedras rebotando sobre la superficie de un lago; la piedra en algún momento se hundiría, pero crearía ondas que sacudirían la superficie. Pues bien, Hakuno era tan Extra que en un descuido seguro terminaría creando un tsunami. O: Tomoyo Daidouji reencarna en el mundo de Magi, destruye el canon como lo conocemos y no se arrepiente para nada.


**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de CLAMP y Ohtaka Shinobu.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OOC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** los Reyes eran como piedras rebotando sobre la superficie de un lago; la piedra en algún momento se hundiría, pero crearía ondas que sacudirían la superficie. Pues bien, Hakuno era tan Extra que en un descuido seguro terminaría creando un tsunami. **_O:_** _Tomoyo Daidouji reencarna en el mundo de Magi, destruye el canon como lo conocemos y no se arrepiente para nada._

* * *

 _ **Canvas  
**_ _«Una nueva vida es como un lienzo en blanco»._

* * *

El nacimiento de la Primera Princesa es peculiar.

Es una noche sin luna, y la recién nacida no llora al momento de cortar el cordón umbilical. Las parteras que ayudaron a la Emperatriz en su ardua labor temen que la niña haya nacido muerta, por lo que se apresuran a confirmar la presencia de signos vitales, no queriendo ser portadoras de malas noticias para los príncipes que aguardan afuera. Y especialmente no para el Emperador, quien estaría haciéndoles compañía en cualquier momento.

Los ocelos de la princesa se abren por primera vez, su mirada serena calmando los ánimos en la habitación de inmediato.

―¡Está viva! ―una de las doncellas personales de Ren Gyokuen exclama, liberando el alivio que siente en un suspiro. Aquello le gana un codazo por parte de una de sus acompañantes. Miradas acusadoras o llenas de pánico acompañan los ademanes nada sutiles que indican las puertas o, mejor dicho, a quienes esperan tras ellas―. Lo siento ―murmura una disculpa, su rostro palideciendo dos tonos al darse cuenta de lo que por poco ocasiona.

La resistencia de la Emperatriz es admirable pues, aunque exhausta, espera pacientemente a que terminen de limpiar cuidadosamente a la pequeña. Pero esa entereza no es más que una ilusión pues, apenas la tarea está completa, abre sus brazos en una silente demanda: _mi hija, ahora._

Envuelta en pieles, Gyokuen acuna la pequeña forma de su primera niña. Sus dos doncellas yacen de pie observando de cerca, a la espera de satisfacer cualquier necesidad que se presente, mientras la partera y sus ayudantes esterilizan la habitación con presteza, de vez en cuando dedicándole miradas a la ahora madre por tercera vez.

La Princesa posee una mezcla perfecta de los mejores rasgos de sus padres. Su tez es de mármol, aunque carece de la marca de belleza que la mujer y sus hijos varones poseen; la forma de sus ojos resembla a los del Emperador, pero su coloración es similar a un topacio místico: iris celestes que se degradan a un pálido rosado a medida que se acercan a la pupila, rodeándola de manera similar a un halo. Su cabello es fino y oscuro, como el de la Emperatriz, pero posee una sombra platinada como la luna en vez de una noche sin estrellas.

Gyokuen deja vagar su mirada hacia la ventana ausentemente y piensa en el invierno, en la hermosa nieve que actualmente cubre los jardines imperiales, en las preciosas flores blancas que brotarán en primavera en el ala Este. Su mirada vuelve a posarse en la niña.

―Dejen entrar a los niños ―sonríe, exhausta pero satisfecha―. Ya han esperado suficiente, es hora de que conozcan a Hakuno.

La pequeña parpadea, y su madre acaricia su mejilla.

…

No muy lejos de los aposentos de la Emperatriz, tres figuras aguardan en ropas cálidas y mantas arropadas sobre sus hombros. Hakuren se encuentra a punto de explotar. Al menos, eso es lo que Hakuyuu supone al verlo pasearse inquietamente por el pasillo, cada vez más rápido e impaciente.

―Hakuren, detente de una vez ―amonesta el mayor de los niños presentes, pues los adultos sólo les permitieron quedarse tras prometer que no harían ruido y se comportarían, lo cual para su hermano de cuatro años era una tarea titánica.

―¡Pero Yuu! ―Hakuren se cubre los labios tan pronto se percata de su tono alto. Casi al instante, tres pares de ojos examinan paranoicamente los alrededores, a la espera de que algún mayor aparezca para llevárselos hasta sus respectivos aposentos. Para su fortuna, nada sucede―. Quiero ver a nuestro nuevo hermano. O hermana ―continua el Segundo Príncipe al ver que no hay peligro.

El ceño del Primer Príncipe se frunce levemente.

―Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero nada de lo que hagamos hará que el tiempo corra más rápido.

Por el bien de ahorrarle la ansiedad al ser puesto en evidencia, Hakuyuu prefiere no señalar cómo las acciones de Hakuren estaban transmitiendo todo su nerviosismo a Kouen, quien se encontraba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por retorcerse de manera poco evidente en su lugar.

Su primo ya era terriblemente consiente de la escalera social, pese a ser tan pequeño y aunque no la entendiese; por lo mismo, siempre era una faena convencerlo de acompañarles a cualquier lado, en algunas ocasiones hasta había que _ordenárselo._ Mejor no ahuyentarlo, especialmente con todo el esfuerzo que les había tomado meterle en la cabeza que sí, tenía tanto derecho como ellos de estar ahí y que no, a nadie le molestaba su presencia.

Hakuren hace una mueca.

―Suenas como los ancianos del Consejo, Yuu.

Lo cual no es ninguna sorpresa, siendo Hakuyuu el Príncipe Heredero y por ende su educación la más rigurosa. Aún a sus siete años era de esperarse que hablara más formal que el resto.

Antes de que Hakuyuu pueda comentar al respecto, las puertas de los aposentos de la Emperatriz se abren. Una de las ayudantes se asoma y sonríe al notar a los tres príncipes en el pasillo.

―La Emperatriz los recibirá ahora.

Recae en Hakuyuu el sagrado deber de impedir que Hakuren ingrese corriendo a la habitación, sosteniéndolo por el cuello de sus vestimentas casi sin esfuerzo. Con un asentimiento digno le da las gracias a la mujer, quien esconde una sonrisa tras su mano y se hace a un lado, despejando la vía para permitirles adentrarse en la recamara.

Hay una pausa en la que dos pares de ojos se posan sobre el mayor del grupo de infantes. Hakuyuu es el primogénito y conoce las reglas pues, aunque lo niegue, en su momento fue la viva imagen de Hakuren: una impaciente masa de energía aguardando la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia. No es la primera vez que visita a su madre después de dar a luz. Por lo mismo, sabe qué hacer, y esa es la razón por la cual los otros aguardan sus instrucciones.

―Hakuren ―llama, pues su primo no representa un problema en lo absoluto―. Madre está exhausta, así que es probable que sea una visita corta. Trata de comportarte.

En vez de quejarse sobre lo injusto del arreglo, su hermano asiente. A éste punto está dispuesto a tomar cualquier cosa que sea capaz de conseguir.

Al entrar, su madre los ve y hace una seña para que se acerquen.

―Niños ―Gyokuen se encuentra demasiado cansada para hacer gala de sus cualidades como anfitriona, pero lo intenta―, conozcan a la nueva integrante de la familia. Hakuyuu, Hakuren ―sus hijos entienden el mensaje, reclinándose cuidadosamente sobre lecho de la Emperatriz para observar de cerca―. Conozcan su hermana menor, Hakuno.

 _Es preciosa,_ los hijos de Hakutoku deciden en el instante en que la ven.

Hakuyuu siente la misma oleada de determinación de tres años atrás, cuando su hermano nació. Piensa en el presente, en la guerra librandose para unificar el Imperio, y nuevamente promete que hará algo al respecto cuando tenga edad de unirse al ejército. No esperará a ser Emperador; si puede contribuir para crear un país seguro para sus hermanos, lo hará tan pronto pueda. Hasta entonces estudiaría duro y entrenaría aún más para ser alguien competente en el futuro, alguien en quien no solamente el país sino sus hermanos puedan depender.

Por su parte, Hakuren no puede dejar de observar a la recién nacida. Es tan pequeña, frágil e inocente. Un alma pura en un mundo cruel. Quiere abrazarla, hacerla reír y ceder a sus más ridículos caprichos, como tomar el té con sus muñecas y probar su primer intento de cocina, así termine siendo un desastre sin precedentes.

― _Hola_ ―con una voz estrangulada le da la bienvenida al mundo, a la familia y a su corazón, todo producto de la emoción que lo abruma. Hakuyuu observa la manera en que Hakuren ve maravillado la pequeña figura de su hermana, y sabe de inmediato que ambos son víctimas del mismo brote de amor incondicional―. Soy Hakuren, tu hermano mayor.

Sorprendentemente, la bebé gira su cabeza en dirección a la voz de su hermano, pero sus ojos se posan en la figura más allá de su silueta.

Al mirar hacia atrás, una sonrisa abre paso en el rostro de Hakuyuu. A una parte de sí mismo le gustaría bromear a costa la expresión de Kouen, pero no lo hace porque sabe lo que el otro está pensando: _no te preocupes, yo te protegeré._ Su primo es determinado y leal, cualidades por las cuales no puede sino admirarlo.

Hakuren entrecierra sus ojos.

―… ¿Acaba de sonreírle a Kouen? ―vaya, apenas la conoce y ya la cela.

―¡N-no! ―el comentario aturde a su primo, quien rápidamente se apresura a negar los hechos―. Estoy seguro que fue a ti– _usted,_ Hakuren-dono.

Hakuyuu ya no puede resistir la tentación, así que decide añadir su grano de sal:

―Hakuren, creo que Kouen planea robarnos a nuestra hermana.

―Geez, Kouen ―Hakuren se cruza de brazos, pero su sonrisa demuestra que entiende lo que Hakuyuu quiere decir y juega acorde a la broma―. Al menos espera a que esté en edad.

Por la forma en la que Kouen entierra el rostro entre sus manos y parece a punto de gritar, al parecer eso fue ir demasiado lejos. Pero al menos la Emperatriz y el resto de personas en la habitación lo consideran divertido.

…

Hakuno es un nombre bastante apropiado.

Un campo en blanco, simbolizando la oportunidad de comenzar desde cero. Probablemente no lo que la mujer recostada– _su madre,_ se recuerda. Probablemente no lo que su madre tenía en mente al elegir ese nombre, pero no por ello menos acertado.

Hakuno observa a las personas a su alrededor, silente, en calma.

Un nuevo nombre, un nuevo mundo y nuevas personas. Es fácil saberlo con echar un simple vistazo a la habitación.

La arquitectura. _¿China?_ Para ella era idéntica, pero el mundo es un lugar vasto; seguramente aquel nuevo sitio tenía influencias de otros lugares que asemejaban a su mundo original. Las vestimentas de éste lugar, no obstante… Shaoran le había mostrado la ropa tradicional de la etnia han una vez. China, definitivamente. Dondequiera que haya nacido en ésta ocasión, había una fuerte influencia china.

Si bien eso no decía mucho, las curiosas criaturas cuyo nombre desconoce sí.

Son tan hermosas como enigmáticas, emitiendo un dorado fulgor. Se posan suavemente en algunos de los muebles o revolotean alegremente alrededor de las mujeres en la habitación. Parecen llenas de júbilo, contagiadas del buen ánimo de las personas a su alrededor.

Las voces a su alrededor ocupadas en casuales conversaciones le proveen de información. Un Imperio. La mujer que le dio a luz es la Emperatriz, por lo que Hakuno es una princesa. Técnicamente, no muy diferente a lo que fue en su vida anterior, simplemente poseía un peso más grande sobre los hombros ésta vez.

Éste mundo no sería tan gentil como el suyo, dedujo. Un Imperio significaba conquista, guerra y por lo mismo… batallas, sangre, opresión. _Qué triste._

El primer cambio que sigue siendo drástico, pero bienvenido, es que Hakuno tiene hermanos, mientras que Tomoyo solía ser hija única. Son buenas personas, puede verlo en sus ojos. Hakuyuu y Hakuren la observan como si fuera una pieza delicada de arte, con afecto reluciendo en sus miradas, prometiéndole el universo, protección y dar lo mejor de sí mismos por su bien. La aman sinceramente desde el momento que la ven.

Hakuno decide que será imposible no amarlos de vuelta.

Mientras piensa en ello, el otro niño llama su atención. La forma en que sus ojos prometen poner su seguridad sobre la propia le recuerda a Shaoran cuando era joven, y pensar en ello la hace sonreír. Su amigo siempre velaba por otros a su manera.

―… ¿Acaba de sonreírle a Kouen?

La pregunta de Hakuren y lo que sucede a continuación la ayudan a confirmar otra cosa: efectivamente, Kouen será tan divertido de molestar como su mejor amigo.

…

Hay alguien en su habitación.

No recuerda en qué momento decidió caer en los brazos de Morfeo, y en ese momento no importa. Su mano se estira casi por reflejo para atrapar algo en el aire.

―¡Ah!

Excepto que éste algo resulta ser _alguien._

Ojos claros observan la trenza de mechones platinados y rubios a merced de su pequeño agarre. Con un suave bostezo, Hakuno parpadea, sacudiéndose rápidamente la sensación de letargo gracias al brillante resplandor que la rodea.

Los ojos celestes ahora se enfocan en ella. Apretando suavemente, confirma que los mechones sedosos continúan en su poder y no se encuentra soñando. De verdad hay un intruso en la habitación.

―¿Hola? ―dice el extraño con una risa, pero pese a su tono amigable es obvio que se encuentra nervioso―. No se suponía que me vieses.

Lo cual es, por supuesto, para nada sospechoso. El sarcasmo es intencional.

―¿Oh? ―el intruso ladea la cabeza hasta donde su agarre se lo permite y se inclina más, aunque solo un poco, para observarla más de cerca. Hakuno se pregunta si será secuestrada siendo apenas una recién nacida o si, por el contrario, será simplemente asesinada. Ninguna opción le sorprendería―. Te equivocas pequeña, no vine a hacerte daño.

El comentario pone alerta a la, ahora, infante. ¿Acaso el hombre podía leer mentes?

―No exactamente ―el desconocido ríe, como si la idea le hiciera gracia―. El Rukh a tu alrededor es muy… comunicativo, con las personas como yo.

 _¿Rukh?_

Las bellas criaturas que emiten un dorado brillo cantan como las cigarras en verano, revoloteando alegremente alrededor del hombre. Una de ellas, de tenue resplandor, vuela con la gracia de una mariposa y se posa en la nariz de Hakuno. De cerca, la ahora princesa se da cuenta que el ser bien podría pasar por una, de no ser porque sus alas se encuentran estilizadas como las de un ave. Eso no la hace menos hermosa.

―Así que puedes verlas… que don tan peculiar ―el misterioso rubio dice, más para sí mismo que para Hakuno―. Estoy seguro de que no eres una maga, eso solamente puede significar… que ya has enfrentado la muerte ―hay algo en sus ojos… algo que palabras como «tristeza» y «dolor» no alcanzan a describir―. Eres como yo, entonces. Te viste obligada a renacer en éste mundo.

 _¡Él sabe!_

Hay tantas preguntas que quiere hacerle en ese momento, pero no puede; es demasiado pronto para que su nuevo cuerpo le permita utilizar sus cuerdas bocales como debería.

El extraño parece ser consciente de su dilema.

―No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver. Después de todo… ―el hombre desvía la mirada hacia la ventana y se pierde en el horizonte por un momento. Negando con la cabeza es como sale de sus ensoñaciones, pero la sonrisa que le ofrece no llega a sus ojos―. Mi nombre es Yunan, y soy un Magi. Estoy obligado a encontrar a mis Candidatos a Rey.

Tras ello se desvanece en un haz de luz, la mano de Hakuno cayendo en su lecho ya sin nada a lo que a ferrarse. Yunan se ha ido sin dejar rastro alguno de que alguna vez estuvo allí.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Hola. Primero que nada, esta historia no tiene nada que ver con mi otro crossover:** _ **Another night, other world.**_ **Dicho esto, y suponiendo que alguien se tome la molestia de leer la nota de autor, responderé la duda de siempre…**

" _ **¿Continuarás tus otras historias?"**_ **Sí, cuando tenga inspiración, tiempo y, sobre todo, ganas. Como siempre he dicho, no vivo de los fanfics y escribo es por entretenimiento personal, así que no voy a forzarme a hacer continuaciones cuando no me siento de ánimos. Basta con entrar a mi perfil y ver la banderita de mi país para entender por qué.**

 **Por** _ **Another night**_ **ni se preocupen, estaba esperando al manga de Sinbad no Bouken, así que solo me falta ponerme al día. Y quizá re-leer Magi because why not.**

 **Y ya que hablamos de Sinbad no Bouken: sí, en algún momento la línea de tiempo del fic se mezclará con la de SnB.**


End file.
